PokeRuto The Adventures In Jhoto
by MajesticLightning
Summary: When Naruto gets a visit from Kami ( Arceus ) He will rise to become a PokeMaster NaruCynthia later on (Aura user Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

PokeRuto the Adventures of Jhoto

I do not own Pokémon or Naruto so go suck yourself (after this chapter)

"GET OUT! The matron of the orphanage who had brown hair tied in a bun C cup Breast and shining green eyes had just thrown out a boy of around 5 years old in to the dirt near the street "I never want to see you again" yelled the matron the boy who was one the streets was named Naruto Uzumaki who had ocean blue eyes and Sun kissed blond hair and three little lines on each cheek representing whisker.

Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself when he regained the courage to shout "BLEH I don't need some orphanage to look after me I can take care of myself" he shouted back to the orphanage where he lived no where he used to live it had always been this way with him he got the less food he could not play with anyone why? Why did it happen to him only? Why did he not get a Pokémon to play with? It seemed that no one liked him? He turned around and starting to walk in a straight path soon after a couple of second he disappeared from view from the orphanage.

*Night time*

Naruto found himself walking among the forest where he could see Caterpies on the tree branches Rattata's in the tree hollows after a few hours of walking and exploring he found himself a cave so he went in there and went to sleep little did he know that a god was watching and that god was Arceus "I am so sorry Naruto-Kun I wanted you to have been seen a hero but worry not I will send you 2 very special friend" and with that said the god of all Pokémon send two red beams straight to where Naruto was sleeping.

*The next morning*

Naruto woke up with a groan due to him sleeping on the rocky hard floor when the strangest of things happened first there were 2 poke balls right in front of him (he knows because he had lessons in the orphanage) and two Pokémon eggs that were 1 a deep black crimson and the other a dark blue then suddenly they both began shaking lightly then they began to speed up to the point where it shook violently then all of a sudden there was a bright light that enveloped the whole cave with Naruto in it after it had died down Naruto was staring at black mouse with a long nose and four red holes and the other was a shiny golden colour from head to toe then another light appeared and said "Naruto-Kun" Naruto was bug eyed first the eggs now a talking voice "Naruto-kun" it said again now that got Naruto's Attention now he was staring at the light "y-y-yes" Naruto managed to squeak out "what do you want from me" he said fearfully "do not be afraid young one I my name is Arceus or as you people would know as Kami" she said now Naruto was about to shit himself first he saw impossible colouring for Pokémon now he was taking to Kami HE WAS TALKING TO FUCKING **KAMI"**.

"Naruto-kun snap out of it" Now that Naruto was out of his daze he was staring at the light with determination "Now that i have your full attention i can now explain things to you okay" Naruto nodded his Head Dumbly "Ok as you know you get disowned a lot" Naruto looked in to the ground in shame "Do not be afraid i am not going to hurt you as a matter of fact i was the on to send these two children here on my Right is a Pokemon Called Riolu and as you can see it is not the same as other riolu in fact it is Special and is called a shiny Pokemon and the other on is Called Cyndaquil now i have created these two on my own and will help you on your Journey" "How do you know i want to go on a journey" Naruto asked "Boy i am Kami and i know Everything And i know that you want to become a poke Master to show you are not weak am i right Young one" "Naruto Spurted out a Yes to the god pokemon.

"Oh and before i go i have a few more gifts for you one will be to communicate with pokemon the second will be to look in to the live of pokemon how they lived is it good or bad and finnaly i am giving you the Kami Pokedex Which knows every single pokemon in every region (i know i kind of made his Pokedex op but i had too) Now before i go i will teleport you to a region best fitting for your liking ok Naruto" Naruto was Amazed no one and i mean **NO ONE **him gifts such as these Naruto started to cry "T-T-Thank you for Everthing " "it is no problem my child now lets get going" And with a blink of her eye they were Transported to a Region Called Kanto "Now Young Naruto i will take my leave and make sure you are registered in a few years ok (Remember he is only 5) "Tahnk you Lord Arceus and with that final goodbye The God Pokemon Left.

Naruto then proceded to greet his fellow companions "Hi there My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am gonna me a PokeMaster Believe it" "Greetings Master Naruto my Name is Riolu and i would someday like to Master the Move Aura Sphere And Evolve in to a Lucario" "Hi My Names Cyndaquil nice to meetcha when i grow up i wanna be a big bad Typhlosion to wipe every other Typhlosions asses" "Ok but first lets go to sleep guys we got a Shit load of Training starting from tommorow so we better gets some rest" "YES CAPTAIN SIR" as bot of them gave a Mock Salute "Good night everone"

My first chapter hoped you liked it you can help me with ideas if you PM me i will accepted them all SEE YA


	2. Chapter 2

Pokeruto Chap 2

**Guys plz leave a review and any question i can ask later oh an also i do not own pokemon in any way shape or form so keep that in your midget brains**

It had been last night since the awsome "Talk" how Naruto put it he was finally going on a journey Now he had two pokemon with him a riolu and a Cyndaquil he was walking down the forest when he remembered he had a pokedex so he took it out and opened it (he was taught in the orphanage) he then procceded to scan his Cyndaquil.**It evolves into Quilava starting at level 14, which evolves into Typhlosion starting at level with Chikorita and Totodile, Cyndaquil is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto available at the beginning the colour on this Cyndaquil may suggest this is a Shiny pokemon.** he then proceeded to scan his Riolu as the poke dex spoke again **it is said that this pokemon uses a special type of energy called Aura the colouring on this pokemon may suggest this is a Shiny Pokemon.**

The Gang were on their way to new bark town to get fully registered as Pokemon trainers when he heard a sudden battle cry of BEEdrilll and Scyyyyyyyyyyyyyy so his instincs got the better of him and so he went to investigate what was happening in the area.

As he approached a clearing in the woods to his horror he could see a badly bruised scyther and three beedrill around it using** twineedle **to gets some food of the Mantis pokemon so Naruto sent out his Cyndaquil an Riolu "Cynda Riolu Battle formations Now!" as he said this the Bee pokemon gang looked at him then saying "heh guys look we just got our meal ticket better than this piece of junk" exclaimed one of the beedrill (**AN:Remember he can understand Pokespeech now)**"yeah lets get em" shouted the other "Cynda use Ember on the front beedrilln now" as the little fire mouse shot a stream on thin fire from its mouth the beedrill got scorched and then fainted "Meh he must of been the weakest one" Exclaimed Naruto The leader of the gang was Angry for one of his henchmen to go down so quickly he said "drill finish him before i finish you" "yes Boss" came the reply of the now scared Beedrill. he raced towards riolu hoping for him to hit him "Riolu Counter with **Force Palm" **As Naruto Said his command Riolus Hand Glowed Bright Yellow and a little bit of blue streaks eminating of it he launched him self at his self Proclaimed opponent as approached the giant pest he withdrew his hand backwards as if he were charging it and then shot his arm foward towards the bee's chest the pest let out a scream of agony as the paralizing affect starting to take place the Leader looked at the feild after seeing his two "Henchmen" go down with such he got himself ready to fight this losing Battle.

**i know this chapter was short but i need a few ideas for the nexts one and no Naruto does not have the kyuubi inside of him he has something else i tell you if i get at least 10 Reveiws see ya**


End file.
